Sellados en silencio
by Mina-Hai
Summary: "Estabas tan cerca, y al mismo tiempo, tan distante. Supongo que es así para mí". [Este fic participa en el reto "Regalos de San Valentín" del foro "La aldea oculta entre las hojas"]


_**DISCLAIMER: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo bifurco su trama a mi antojo xD**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **AVISO: Este drabble participa en el reto especial "Regalos de San Valentín" del foro "La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas".**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **PERSONAJE: Shino Aburame.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **PALABRAS: 499 (Word miente ewé)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _SELLADOS EN SILENCIO_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Ella tenía novio, yo era torpe; ella era preciosa, yo un aburrido sin remedio y ella era fascinante hasta el infinito"._

 _ **John Green**_

.

.

.

.

Palabras en la garganta, pugnando por ser liberadas, pero simplemente no podía dejarlas ir. Siempre había resultado sencillo manejar las situaciones sin necesidad de perturbar su tranquilo silencio, aquel que le permitía adueñarse de sí mismo y aferrarse a las murallas que le brindaban seguridad; recién se percataba de que le hacía falta mucho por aprender.

 _"Estabas tan cerca, y al mismo tiempo, tan distante. Supongo que es así para mí"._

La pensaba en frío sigilo, resguardándose con cuidado bajo una máscara indiferente. Con sus vacilantes palabras, ella solía provocar impaciencia, pero él comprendía el mensaje oculto en cada expresión. Era como leer una distorsionada y mucho más agradable imagen de sí mismo.

 _"Me gustaría que contemplaras tu reflejo al sonreír. Así sabrías lo hermosa y brillante que eres cuando tus ojos se iluminan de emoción; tal vez así llegarías a comprender por qué él se esfuerza tanto en hacerte reír."_

Era un secreto mal guardado que el héroe de la aldea planeaba realizar una proposición de matrimonio a la heredera del clan Hyuuga en San Valentín. No estaba mal, y con Shikamaru a cargo, siempre podrían evitar un eventual desastre. Tampoco era complicado imaginar que Hinata, siempre delicada, también había preparado un regalo fantástico para conmemorar la fecha. Ella lo había esperado en el pasado; él la esperaba ahora para el futuro; ambos se regalarían el uno al otro para caminar de la mano en su presente.

 _"Sin pensar, ambos caímos. De algún modo, Kiba logró superarlo. A mí, en cambio, la suerte no me sonreía, y toda esperanza pereció. Si nunca te percataste de su amor que bullía claramente bajo sus exóticas atenciones, ¿cómo podías darte cuenta del mío?"_

—¡Shino-kun!

Ella lucía radiante, y él, imperturbable, no respondió. Había calculado pasar la tarde en el campo de entrenamiento con sus insectos, lejos de un ambiente del que no podía ser parte sin sentir una espina de incomodidad. Lentamente se volvió; la muchacha avanzó, acercándose de manera peligrosa con una sonrisa tímida.

—Te he buscado un buen rato.

—Quería algo de paz del bosque.

—Shino-kun, siempre solitario —asintió, risueña—. Yo... deseaba darte algo.

Del bolsillo del vestido, extrajo una caja pequeña. Retiró la tapa y sostuvo con dedos temblorosos un colgante con una piedra malva en un extremo. El brillante color lanzaba destellos bajo la luz.

—La encontré durante una misión, y pensé en lo mucho que me agradaría regalársela... a aquel que me miró cuando todavía era invisible.

El gesto afloró con tal naturalidad que apenas logró percatarse. Sin pensar, él alargó el brazo y, con la suavidad de una pluma, posó sus largos y pálidos dedos sobre los cabellos de seda. Hinata abrió los ojos, sorprendida, y por un momento pareció que lo desnudaba con sus pálidas pupilas.

—Regresa —dijo él, y bajo las sombras, sonrió—. Alguien te espera.

Hinata depositó el obsequio sobre su mano y dio media vuelta, alejándose con el trote grácil de un ciervo.

 _"Sí, alguien te espera. Yo siempre lo haré"._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pareja crack, sentimientos encontrados (?). Es la segunda vez que John Green me ayuda con la frase de apertura. Qué bien se siente salir del retiro xD.**_

 _ **Gracias por concederse en tiempo de leerme; espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Shino es un personaje algo olvidado, incluso por sus propios compañeros, pero de un tiempo a la fecha he comenzado a preguntarme qué es lo que ronda su mente. A veces el más silencioso posee ideas, sentimientos y palabras más adecuadas que el que habla sólo porque sí. Por otro lado, también quería explorar la friendzone xP**_

 _ **Les agradecería que me dejaran sus impresiones en un review; vamos, que no cuesta nada xD.**_

 _ **Mina-chan.**_


End file.
